


Macaron

by hanakoanime



Series: Pane Pane [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Butchering meaning of songs, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, OCs overrun fic, Songfic, Vocaloids, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou and Yagyuu could be called two halves of a whole, but they weren't. They were unique, and they were different people. There was no half to find; there was only someone who understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaron

**I. Nazotoki by Len Kagamine (Hinata Haruhana)**

“So who committed the crime?”  He smiled as he asked the rhetorical question.

Yagyuu had only stared at him, waiting for him to continue on.  It was pointless to argue with the other since Niou always had a way to use it against him.

“Why, the man may have died from a simple push.  However, it was confirmed that the wine was poisoned.”  Niou smiled, as if amused by what he was saying.  “Therefore, the death of that man couldn’t have been anything but intentional.”

Yagyuu only watched, tightening his hold on the knife as he listened to Niou ramble on about the deaths that had occurred on the cruiser that they had both been on for reasons that weren’t known to any but the two.

The hold on the knife tightened a bit as Niou neared the end of his tirade.  Yagyuu took the moment, and attacked.  The knife was then pushed a bit to the side by Niou’s only hand, and Yagyuu froze from shock (or maybe a part of him didn’t want to really eliminate Niou.) 

“But in the end, does the perpetrator matter?”

**II. The Little Mermaid by Luka Megurine (4124)**

The irony did not escape Yagyuu as he had expected it to.  Despite Sanada’s claim, he was not as oblivious to Haru-chan’s affection for him but rather, he refused to see it.

Yagyuu didn’t want to deal with it, so he dropped it whenever it was mentioned.  He loved her—that much was certain—but he didn’t want her in the mess that was known as his life.  Yagyuu admitted that he didn’t want her to be trapped with him.

He had thought that Haru would be happy with being set free, having the liberty to do anything and everything she wanted to do.  It was ironic, at best, as everything she wanted had revolved around him.

The wedding, the suddenness, everything, had blindsided him, and Yagyuu used his soon-to-be bride as a distraction.  And now, now that he managed to get his head out of his ass, as Yukimura had so elegantly worded it, Haru had disappeared.

Over the edge, they said.  Yagyuu could only stand and stare at the place they said she jumped.  Disappeared like sea foam, they said.  He could only sob as he realized that there was no future.

Contemplating everything, he passed by the knife she was said to be holding over him with tears in her eyes (running, they said, without doing anything.)  It was tempting, but he had a duty.

Yagyuu loved his wife, but she never held his heart the way Haru during that short amount of time.  And he never forgot his Little Mermaid.

**III. Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl by GUMI, Miku Hatsune (Reruriri)**

Niou had considered his girlfriend, Hiromi, weird, but never commented on her weird fetishes and kinks.

Tying her to bed was nothing; receiving a huge sex toy to shove in was a bit weirder.

Being told that she liked it rough, he understood that; being told that he needed to double team her was something different. 

Giving out commands and using dirty talk, he loved that; giving out punishments that made even the sickest masochists cringe, not something he wants to repeat.

Getting a strip tease, he could learn to appreciate that; getting a paddle that he needed to make good use of, he nearly fainted from shock.

Niou’s girlfriend, the stoic and uptight Yagyuu Hiromi, had the weirdest, but hottest, kink ever, and he wasn’t sure if this was some type of punishment or some type of reward.

**IV. Parapa-Rapa Chara-Charary by GUMI, Rin Kagamine (Worldwide-P)**

Haru laughed in his face—there was nothing more she hated than guys who tried to convince her to strip.

However, there was one person she would let within a meter of her—it was her friend, Yagyuu, who undoubtedly avoided her because of her physique.  The boys were jealous of their friendship, and oftentimes bullied Yagyuu for it.

If it had not been for the fact that he only was beaten because he didn’t fight back, Haru would say that she almost felt sorry for him.  Instead, she would only smirk when he appeared with a few bruises (though, how he managed to get away with so little injuries was a secret she had yet to discover.) 

(Her allowance of his presence near her had nothing to do with that annoying crush she had on him, according to the other tennis team regulars on the boys team.)

**V. Witch by Luka Megurine (Suzuki-P)**

Yagyuu wasn’t sure when Haru had become more than a friend to him.  He wasn’t sure when the lies had started.  He wasn’t sure when he decided that he would throw away everything to be with Haru.

Maybe it was the first meeting, where he had captured that cap that flew off Haru’s head. 

Maybe it was when she mentioned that she didn’t care who he was, she would whack him if he apologized once more.

Maybe it was when she had smiled at him for the first time.  An actual smile, not that smirk that infuriated both him and the villagers.

The lies were easier to trace.  Bunta started it—at least, he was the one to tell Yagyuu about Haru.  Whether or not he actually started the rumors of Haru performing black magic was debatable.  (Haru still maintains that the head priestess, whoever that was, started the rumors.)

At that moment, Yagyuu found himself hiding in a forest with an angel—her pure white wings were magnificent, he had to admit (being biased helped.) 

**VI. No Logic by Luka Megurine (JimmyThumb-P)**

Niou stared at the blue sky with something akin to disdain.  Not only had he been lectured on the importance of Rikkai’s perfection, but he had been forced to help spread the message by Yukimura himself.

Not that he had anything against the man himself, but he didn’t think it was nice to spread false hope like that. 

Akaya was a product of that brainwashing.

Yagyuu, on the other hand, seemed to not have a problem following orders and being up to par with others’ expectations.  In that way, Niou envied yet loved Yagyuu.

Niou didn’t believe in that perfection, and he wasn’t able to give it his all, as Yanagi undoubtedly knew (at least, Niou had a feeling he knew; never could be certain with him.) 

There was nothing wrong with perfection except he had to be an example.  He didn’t want to live his life by the rule—Niou got this far by relying on his instincts, and doing what felt right, not what was expected.  He didn’t want to be a role model, nor did he feel like following Yukimura’s word (maybe that’s why he was given Yagyuu as a partner.)

**VII. Ward Room 305 by Miku Hatsune (Hachi)**

“The patient is hallucinating.”

He sat in the room with a smile, manic smile, on his face. 

“The death had affected him.”

He quietly sung to himself.

“He should be sedated.”

_‘The demons are looking for what they lost.’_

“There is nothing physically wrong.”

The walls were white, white and white. 

“He has no chance in the world.”

He contemplated impaling himself with the fork, but decided that it wouldn’t work.

“He has thoughts on suicide.”

The noose was nicely made—if only there was a way to use it.

“He’s still alive—pity.”

He smiled as he kicked the chair; the noose tightened, and he died.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Nazotoki by Len Kagamine (Hinata Haruhana)  
> N/A
> 
> II. The Little Mermaid by Luka Megurine (4124)  
> Reiteration of the Little Mermaid, nothing more.
> 
> III. Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl by GUMI, Miku Hatsune (Reruriri)  
> Head-canon for fem!Yagyuu. *really wants someone to write Yagyuu like this*
> 
> IV. Parapa-Rapa Chara-Charary by GUMI, Rin Kagamine (Worldwide-P)  
> May end up being a full fic, if I can find some time. Also head-canon for fem!Niou.
> 
> V. Witch by Luka Megurine (Suzuki-P)  
> If Witch was actually about an angel...
> 
> VI. No Logic by Luka Megurine (JimmyThumb-P)  
> Head-canon! Niou hates anything called perfect, and loves destroying perfection.
> 
> VII. Ward Room 305 by Miku Hatsune (Hachi)  
> This could be either. It's written in a vague way. The dialogue bit is meant to be opinions from others...
> 
> The title Macaron refers to this being a sweeter side (compared to... the other bits they suffer in fanfiction) along with lyrics in Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl.


End file.
